I'm With Stupid
by setyourselfonfire
Summary: Yuuki Nao needs a favor from our beloved bluenette. Set 3 years post-carnival. ShoujoAi. Mainly NatNao. Don't like, don't read. Flamers beware. Chapter 2 and 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.. But Nao is my part-time bitch on Wednesdays and Saturdays. ;P

--

_Chapter 1._

"Miss, please clear the area. Can you please tell us her name?"

The paramedic looked at a girl donning long bright red hair and a school uniform, expecting a response.

"Does she have any allergies or some sort of medical condition that we should be aware of while treating her?"

The other paramedic rushed to the unconscious female on the floor. Nao Yuuki rose up from her friend's side to allow room for the paramedics to treat her blue haired companion. _'How the hell did this happen?'_ She stood off to the side watching the unconscious girl.

Looking down at the fallen girl, Nao said, "Kuga. Her name is Natsuki Kuga."

Nao paused before answering the other question. Natsuki eyes then fluttered open.

"We have a sort of response! Everybody! Please clear away from the girl!"

Natsuki slowly shifted herself into a sitting position on the floor. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. She noticed a pair of plain white sneakers in front of her. Seeing those sneakers attached to a pair of legs, Natsuki looked at this stranger up and down.

Realizing that it was Nao in her school uniform, Natsuki attempted to pick herself up off the ground.

"Ah, crap. Am I late for school again? Shit. Hold on give me 10 minutes to get ready then we'll go."

'_What the hell?'_ "Umm. N-Na-..Kuga! School is out for the summer...starting today. And we're in a cafe..you passed out like almost 20 minutes ago."

Natsuki froze and looked up at Nao to find her avoiding her gaze.

"S-so...the colours ..a-and the dream were real," Natsuki stated rather tensely.

Nao stopped fiddling with her shirt button.

'_Colours!?..Honestly she must have smoked something before coming here.'_ Nao shrugged to herself and nodded to answer Natsuki's question. "Oh" was the only word that escaped Natsuki's mouth before she passed out, spread eagle, from shock again.

"We lost her again! We're bringing her in!"

The two paramedics went to each side of the unconscious girl and placed her onto a gurney. They placed an oxygen mask on her face and proceeded to place her into the ambulance.

Nao's eyes widened with alarm. _'Crap! I killed her! Well maybe if she didn't always snort mayonnaise like crack addict, she would've been able to have handled that better!!'_

Nao watched as the ambulance left the cafe and rounded the corner heading towards the closest hospital. Letting out a sigh, she took out her cell phone and called a familiar number. Nao braced herself for a scolding from another fiery redhead, known as Mai Tokiha.

"Hey, it's Nao. Ye- Mikoto, wait! Before you put Mai on, I want to let you know we'll be over a little later than expected. We're sorry, but something kind of ..spontaneously came up. No.. Nothing TOO serious ...onlyKugapassedout... Huh? No, I didn't say anything. No, don't worry, everything is fine. Tell Mai we're sorry! We'll see you girls tonight at the usual place, okay? Alright later."

Nao finished her drink as she ended her phone call.

'_I guess I should go get Kuga now.'_

And with that Nao left the cafe, heading towards Fuka General Hospital to see her blue haired companion.

'_Hopefully she won't be as difficult as usual and say yes...hah. My ass she will. 'Difficult' would be her middle name if she even had one. '_

--

_40 minutes earlier._

Her breathing was uneven. The air around her seemed stifling. The sweat above her brow was slowly accumulating. The butterflies in her stomach from this morning seemed to have to have made their way to her throat, rendering her speechless. And the girl across from her was completely oblivious to what the other girl was experiencing. The redhead flipped her hair what seemed like the 20th time that hour_. _

'_I should've worn my hair up today, maybe then it wouldn't feel like I'm being cooked to death!'_

She opened the first two buttons of her shirt. Shifting in her seat, the red head after giving the cafe a sweep around with her eyes, she looked towards her companion. _'Why her?! ..It HAS to be her, she's perfect for this..'_

While cursing herself of her extremely bad luck, the red head's companion excused herself to use the washroom. As soon as her companion disappeared into the washroom, the red head gasped for air as if she had been held underwater for awhile. (Well, not 'awhile' otherwise she'd be dead.. but you get my point.)

She grabbed the napkin holder sitting on the table and glared into it. What was looking back at her was a fairly attractive teenager wearing a Fuka High School Academy uniform, glaring back at her. She stared into her reflection, fixing her shirt collar and readjusting her skirt.

She took a napkin and began to dab herself dry of her sweat. The red head stopped to look at her left eye. Her finger slowly traced a ghost scar that would've ran vertically through her left eyebrow down to her lower eyelid. '_Nothing there. Like it never happened. It's been almost...three years since the shit hit the fan_.'

The red head snapped out of her trance and sighed. '_Now is not the time, I've got more important matters to deal with.' _

She placed the napkin holder back down and looked at her hands. Clenching and unclenching her fisting. She looked back into her reflection_. 'Crap, crap, crap! Shit, shit, shit! Breath! Breath in, breath out. In. Out. What was after out? gasp It's IN! Why am I so bloody nervous?! Now why the hell did I say 'Bloody'?! I'm Japanese for God's sake.'_

After calming down, the red head ran her fingers through her waist long hair. _'Shorter hair was so much easier to manage.'_

The red head sighed again. She just wanted to crawl into bed and wake up in about 30 to 40 years from now. Life was boring as it was, and nothing was going to change for the better. Or so she thought.

Nao did another quick sweep around the crowded cafe. '_Now where the hell did she go!?_'

"Looking for me?"

"ACK! - don't DO that!"

Nao jumped out her seat in surprise. Her companion only arched her left eyebrow in response.

"Well anyway, it looked liked you were going to die of dehydration so I got us a little something to drink."

Her companion held up a container for the red head to take. Taking the beverage into her hands, the red head took a tentative sip and mumbled a quick thanks.

Glancing quickly at her companion, the girl tried to come up with come something, well ANYTHING to talk about to get rid of this awkward silence. Her companion, however, seemed to be oblivious to this so called 'awkward silence'. Her companion looked around her and then back at Nao.

"You said you wanted to talk about something, unless you just wanted me to get you that drink.. And FYI, you owe me a drink now."

The blue haired girl grinned before taking a sip of her own frappuccino. Noticing that she wasn't getting the usual response of a glare or some kind of physical abuse, the companion glanced up from her drink and looked at the red head.

"Hey.. are you ...okay?"

And with that said, the companion gave the red head a quick poke to her right cheek.

"Stop that."

The red head simply swatted the offending hand away and continued to stare at her frappuccino. Her companion continued to look at the red head.

"Hey, Nao? ..Whats up?"

"It's nothing, Kuga. Let's go"

Nao got up to leave. Her companion, known as Natsuki Kuga, stood up and grabbed Nao by her shoulders only to push her down.

"Nao, SIT."

As Nao's bottom made contact with the warm wooden chair, Nao couldn't help but to glare at the older girl.

"It's nothing. Let's go."

Nao made another attempt to leave the table but Natsuki stood up and held the younger girl down to the chair. Only when Nao made no attempt to leave, Natsuki returned to her sitting position.

The awkward silence seemed to have returned. Ten Fold. Even as oblivious as Natsuki gets, she definitely felt it. Natsuki shifted uncomfortably around in her seat, and began to fiddle with the zipper of her school vest. Nao finally spoke up.

"It's hot, isn't it."

Natsuki only arched her eyebrow again.

"It is. But Nao, seriously. Spill. What's eating you? I doubt you only asked me here to talk about how freakish the weather is."

Nao's eyebrow visibly twitched. As Nao was about to speak, Natsuki's cell phone went off. _'Thank god!' _

Nao took a big gulp of her frappuccino in an attempt to calm her nerves. _'Ack, FU-DGE SICLES! Brain freeze!'_

Nao only heard Natsuki rush through her phone call, telling her caller that they'd be there and she'd call her back later followed by the clicking shut of her cell phone.

"Oi, Nao. You okay?"

"FU-DGE! Ow .. ow .. ow. I'm. Just. Peachy...ow"

She kept her eyes shut until her brain freeze throbbed away. Natsuki waited patiently until it was clear that Nao's brain freeze had subsided.

"Come on. Nao. Seriously, you're wasting both of our time. What's going on?"

'_Here we go.'_ "I... NeedyoutodoaBIGfavorforme"

Natsuki only replied with a confused looked and laughed. "What the hell did you just say?"

Nao glared at Natsuki and said quite testily. "I. Need. You. To. Do. A. BIG. Favour. For. ME."

Natsuki smirked, using her fingers as air quotations,"Oh really, so Yuuki Nao has come to me for a 'big favour'."

Natsuki continued, "What is it? Money? You having boy troubles? A talk about Mother Nature's monthly gift maybe? "

Natsuki joked as she took a sip of her own frappuccino. Nao's nervousness was replaced by agitation. Nao glared and gritted her teeth. At this moment, it took her every ounce of self control not to beat the snot out of Natsuki.

'_Why HER of all people! God damn it' _Nao replied coolly, "Keep your money, I'm fine. Boys? There's definitely no problem. And HELL NO!!"

Nao finally let out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding in and looked down on her beverage. Silence once again filled the air; however it was a comfortable silence.

This is usually how their relationship works. One would annoy the other until the other would snap, which would usually result in an injury of some sort for either parties. This is a never ending cycle- just like instruction for shampooing your hair- lather, rinse and repeat (now 

recently modified to "rinse and repeat"). Ahem. So annoying one another was the way they bonded with one another; it was their form of communication.

Nao looked into Natsuki's familiar emerald-green eyes and quickly looked away. She took another deep breath. Natsuki looked away and began to play with her nails. Shifting her attention back to Nao, she cleared her throat.

"Well?"

Nao looked up at Natsuki and she noticed that the older girl was staring at her. Nao looked down as soon as they're eyes made contact. Finally Nao, looking up at Natsuki, said "I need you to do a big favour for me. I know we don't get along very well. At all even. But it's extremely important for you to do this for me."

Nao's gaze returned to her drink. Seeing how Nao had even bothered to ask her beffuddled Natsuki. Natsuki knew it was serious as Nao never asked her to do anything for her, let alone favours. Natsuki eyed Nao carefully.

"Do you need an organ or something? I think I can call up Yamada if you want."

Natsuki pulled out her cell phone, fingers ready to dial her afro bearing informant during the Carnival. _'What the fu-' _. Remembering the situation that was about to unfold, Nao quickly replied with a hint of ...'weirded out..nes..ism'.

"No! It's not like that. NOTHING like that. I need...you.." trailed off Nao.

Natsuki stopped and paused. She blushed slightly and got only more befuddled with Nao odd answer.

"Nao?..You need me ...for what?"

"I..need you...t-to..to uhh.."

Natsuki was getting impatient.

"Nao, just tell me! We have to go meet up with Mai for her lame ass party soon. You know how she gets when we're late. Now OUT WITH IT!"

Nao seemed unfazed by Natsuki's outburst and her shivering at the mention of being late for Mai's special parties. Oh how Mai disliked latecomers to her party, however that's a completely different story. Ahem. Nao continued to stare at her drink. Taking in a deep breath, Nao gathered up her courage to ask Natsuki a question that would affect her entire future.

"Natsu-..Natsuki..."

Saying her name like that felt odd. Even Natsuki gave her an odd look for it. Nao continued,

"I..need you to ...to... I need you to...damn it! I NEED YOU TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND!" exclaimed a very red Nao.

With that said, Nao felt a whole deal lighter. She felt that there was hope in the world after all. Now all she was dreading was the response of her blue haired friend.

To say Natsuki was shocked was an understatement. Stunned didn't describe what Natsuki felt. Natsuki was downright horrified. Her face was contorted with confuzzlement. She was speechless. Nao, her friend of 2 years was ..confessing to her?!

'Why'd this have to happen ...again!?'

"Hey..Kuga?"

'_Nao confessed?..Nao...confessed...Hey look! Pretty colours...hehe...swirling ... colours .. dizzy ... blehh.'_

And with that final thought, Natsuki fainted.

Nao only watched as her friend slipped ungracefully out of her seat and rolled on the floor unconscious. Nao sighed. This should have been expected from Natsuki. Nao felt silly for even feeling nervous in the first place. She sipped on her frappuccino before getting up and calmly approaching the front counter of the cafe.

"Excuse me, would you mind calling the paramedics? My friend just fell unconscious."

Nao pointed behind her where she saw a little kid poking an unconscious Natsuki Kuga.

Nao walked back to the table and shooed the kid away from Natsuki. And continued to sip whatever was left of her frappuccino. Natsuki still laid unconscious on the floor. Nao nudged Natsuki with her foot. After getting no response, Nao sighed. Thinking back on the earlier events of that morning that led her to where she was, she sighed once more.

'_How'd I get myself into this situation? Now a better question... How do I get out of it?'_

Nao took out her nail file. She looked once more at Natsuki and poked her just as the kid was doing before. '_Still nothing.'_

Off in the distance ambulance sirens were heard, approaching the cafe. Nao knelt down and attempted to awake Natsuki.

"Wake up, you idiot."

She brushed Natsuki's bangs away from her face.

"Mai is going to kill me."

--

_Present_

After 15 minutes of walking, Nao finally reached Fuka General Hospital. Walking through the front entrance, Nao asked the nurse at the front desk for Kuga's room number. After receiving said information, Nao was on her way.

'_Room 1608. On the 16__th__ floor! Damn elevator and your damn maintence! Okay, I'm on level 5?!...only 11 more floors...kill me now..'_

Nao groaned and continued her trek up to the 16th floor. After what felt like were hours, was actually 9 minutes and 37 seconds. She exited the stairway and nearly walked into a patient coming out of the elevator. Nao's eyebrow twitched in frustration.

While cursing the elevator, she turned at the corner and slowly approached room 1608. She knocked and waited for a reply. Shuffling was heard and the door opened for her. Nao entered the room.

--

Omake

Nao: -comes in- Author! What the hell is this?! -points at disclaimer-

Author: A disclaimer.. -takes out dictionary- "A renunciation of one's right or claim."

Nao: UGH! OKAY SMART ASS! I'm talking about the part where it says I'm your bitch!

Author:..oo..I take it you didn't read the rest of my story yet...And please refrain from swearing.. little bunny rabbits die when you curse. -frowns-

Nao: What the hell are YOU smoking? And what about your piece of crap story?! -starts reading-

Natsuki: -comes in- Hey Stupid! What's up with your story? I'm practically dead for half the chapter! And why am I paired up with her?! -points at Nao-

Nao: -twitches- OMFG! I'M..WITH...-points at Natsuki- WHY?!

Author: -shrugs- Can't tell you yet. Well anyway, I'm going to play some Rock Band. Later!

Natsuki: Rock Band? What a nerd. -.-;; BTW Nao? Pointing is rude, SHAME! -Nao faceplants-

Author: Do you wanna play drums? You know, she's right Nao. Show some respect to your elders.

Natsuki: Sure! -Author and Natsuki hi-fives while Nao does another faceplant-

Nao: -picks self up- I'm going to kill both of you in your sleep. -takes out kitchen knife-

Author and Natsuki: ... o.o ...oh...shit...-runs-

--

Author Note: Sorry readers! This is my first fic. I've been thinking about this for awhile cuz I'm just plain tired of the shiznat. Frankly, I kind of hate it. Okay, hate is a strong word.. so I'm going to say dislike... If it's any consolation, I once was a shiznat fan...but times change. PEOPLE change. Wow, that was such a cliché thing to say. -shrugs- Comment if you will! I'm aware my English and grammar skills are as awesome as a second grader, but I'm trying.-guilty smile- I just want to get this idea out of my head so it'll stop tormenting me at night. So...NAONAT FTW!! -runs from shiznat fans-

Quick Author Note: I have nothing against swearing, i was trying really hard to censor myself heh. if you were around me in real life.. you'd understand.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Blah Blah Blah own nothing blah, except for Nao, blah.

SOOO SORRY! I really wanted to post this chapter before my birthday, actually before Natsuki's, but I've been busy working and trying to come up with the darn plot. A lot of shit happened these past 6 months. (HOLY SHIT. ITS BEEN THAT LONG?! I'M SORRY)

--

**Shout Outs:**

**yurifr3ak **– Thanks for being my first reviewer xD. Appreciate it.

**Thepillows93 **–SHIZNAT is going DOWN. X]

**Kelsey hoover, animeaics and Akitsuki**– Thank you soooooo much for reviewing. Makes me feel all tingly inside. (no, not in that way. xD)

**AngelKruger **– ShizNao?!? BLASHPHEMY. XP. I kid. Thanks for commenting! =D

**Pileoflettuce **– Your input is greatly appreciated! 8O! GH! It was my first love before RB. –sighs-

**Shinjitsu13** – Thanks for leaving a comment. I'm looking forward to reading some of your fics as well. XD

Thanks to those who commented and what not. I totally appreciate it. –virtually hugs reviewers- Sorry for taking so long to update. Hope the next chapters don't disappoint. Hope you enjoy. =]

--

Two teenage girls were seen walking downtown towards the core of Fuuka. As they made their way towards their destination, the usual sea of people had seemed to have split to make way for them. People were pointing and gawking at the pair.

Natsuki was flushed with embarrassment. She attempted to release her hand from the red head's iron grip once more. Natsuki yelped from the pain of Nao suddenly gripping her hand really hard. She turned angrily and whispered to her companion,

"What's the big idea? You're hurting my hand, He-She!"

Nao, using her free hand, flipped her hair making sure that it hit Natsuki's face. "Shut it, Kuga! Play it cool, damn it!"

Natsuki sputtered as the hair got onto her face. She then squeezed Nao's hand hard. Nao smiled at Natsuki, and through gritted teeth said,

"Kuga? Do you want to die? Rushing into oncoming traffic is a very common way to die, you know."

After receiving no response from the older girl, Nao smirked. She all of the sudden started swinging their joined hands, much to Natsuki's horror. Natsuki's eyes widened with surprised.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Natsuki looked around seeing by-standers watching their every move. Turning her attention back to the devious redhead, Natsuki glared.

"Let go, She-RA!" hissed Natsuki.

Nao started to swing their arms harder, ignoring Natsuki's command. _'That'll teach her.'_

Natsuki tried once more in vain to free herself from Nao's man-grip. _'Okay, this isn't working. Maybe I should start gnawing off my arm now....'_

Nao, growing annoyed by Natsuki's rebellious behaviour, started skipping.

Nao continued to swing their joined hands, while they skipped. (Well Nao was the only one skipping. Natsuki was just there for the ride. Ahem.)

"You brought this onto yourself, Kuga. Be Grateful. You'd be a pancake if it weren't for me."

As they walked further into the heart of the city, Natsuki became more compliant. Nao then loosened her hold the older girl and stopped skipping. _'Thank god that part is over,'_ thought Natsuki.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?"

The younger girl gave the blunette a quick peck on the cheek, grinning as she saw the older girl blush violently.

"NAO!"

She smiled inwardly as she dragged a cursing Natsuki further into the heart of Fuuka.

'_We'll be just fine. Just fine.'_

--

_Earlier that day..._

Nao entered the hospital room and averted her eyes to the ground. She saw _Natsuki_ wearing a pair of white hospital slippers, and what appeared to be a hospital gown_. 'Wow, they changed her into hospital gear already? That was fast...' _

Nao eyes flickered upwards. Something was different. _'Natsuki? What the...' _It was quite clear that who she was looking at, wasn't our favourite blunette at all.

Upon looking up, Nao came face to face with a bald old man in a hospital gown. Nao jumped back with surprise.

"AHH! What the HELL... K-Kuga?!"

'_Oh my gosh, did I cause Kuga to change into an old man? Wtf?! No you idiot, it's some random old man. Of course she didn't turn into an old man. You caught the Stupid from Kuga, Yuuki.'_

Nao shook her head to silence her thoughts. Meanwhile, the old man smiled and attempted to calm the poor red head down by putting his hands up in front of him to show that he was harmless.

To Nao, the old man's smile reminded her of a creepy jack-o-lantern. The way his hands were positioned looked as if he were getting ready to grope her. Needless to say, his calming techniques needed a _little_ bit of work.

"Calm down now, missy. I'm not going to hurt you ... Unless you want me to that is ... Hehe"

With that said the old man winked and grinned, triggering Nao to scream.

Her scream was then silenced when the curtains dividing the hospital room into two were suddenly pulled back, revealing a very pale and annoyed Natsuki. Looking at Natsuki ice-glaring at them, Nao braced herself.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! SOME people are trying to sleep in this damn hospital! We DO have love hotels for a REASON! YOU, old man, sexually harass that girl somewhere else. And JAILBAIT! You're a little too young to be fu-.. N-N-Nao?!?"

Natsuki's voice cracked. Her notorious 'ice glare' melted into a look of surprise once realizing that said 'jailbait' was actually the cause of her current condition, Yuuki Nao. The old man and Nao were stunned from Natsuki's outburst.

The old man simply backed away from Nao, heading towards his bed. He then pulled the curtains forward, parting the room into two once more, as if to protect himself from Natsuki's fury. Nao crossed her arms and looked around the room avoiding looking at the old man's makeshift fort and Natsuki. Natsuki was avoiding eye contact with Nao as well.

Nao pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She slowly made her way towards Natsuki's bed. At first glance, Natsuki appeared to be fine, just as she was when the ambulance took her from the cafe. But after looking at her more closely, Natsuki actually looked like crap. Clothes were wrinkled. There were dark bags under her eyes, and her skin looked pale and clammy.

"Damn Kuga, you look downright awful! ... Are you ..sick?"

Natsuki glared at the red head for her very blunt comment. Natsuki, with the back of her hands, attempted wipe the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's nothing. Just having some trouble sleeping."

"You look like you got hit by a car"

"-Nao, it's nothing-"

"-Better make that a pick-up truck-"

"-NAO!-

"-An 18-wheeler MAC truck-"

"-ALRIGHT!-"

"-You'd think the truck ran you over twice-"

"HEY! I don't look THAT bad.-"

"-They probably hit you and went back-"

"-WHAT?! Fuck you, Nao-"

"-Forward, stop, reverse. Forward , stop, reverse.-"

"-ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I GET IT. I LOOK DOWNRIGHT AWFUL! JUST STOP! "

Natsuki was flushed red with annoyance. She was clutching the bed sheets, trying to keep her cool. Natsuki was getting ready to pummel Nao to the ground floor of the hospital.

"Downright awful' doesn't even begin to describe it," mumbled Nao.

Natsuki glared at Nao, while pulling the pillow from behind her back.

"I'm going to ignore that."

She quickly launched the pillow at Nao stomach.

"Oooof!"

Nao doubled over with shock and from the force of the pillow. She let out a low growl and glared menacingly at the bedridden girl.

"Kuga! What the hell! You're SO going to get it now!"

Picking up the pillow, Nao slowly made her way towards Natsuki's hospital bed. Natsuki's eyes widened with fear.

'_Oh...Fuck..' _"Uhh..Look I'm sorry...Y-you wouldn't hurt a sick girl in b-bed now would you?!" _'Who am I trying to kid? Of COURSE she would!' _

"Just...Put the pillow down...put the pillow down... Please? Put the- HEY! LOOK IT'S MAI! MAI! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

With that said Nao dropped the incriminating evidence and whirled around only to find nobody there. She turned back only to find Natsuki, with a leg out the window, trying to climb out of the room. Nao quickly ran over to Natsuki and grabbed her by collar of her school uniform, trying to pull her back into the room.

"Kuga, you idiot! We're on the 16th FLOOR!"

Natsuki, startled by Nao's outburst and her grabby..ness of her shirt, lost her balance. Natsuki began to slip out of the window. She quickly reached for anything that would stop her from falling. That _something_ just happened to be Nao's wrists.

"JESUS Kuga! If you're going to kill yourself, LEAVE ME OUT OF IT!"

Nao was halfway out the window holding on to Natsuki's own wrists. Her legs spread wide apart with her feet acting as an anchor, keeping both herself and Natsuki from falling out the window. Nao looked down onto Natsuki. The older girl was K.O.

And for some odd reason, the voice from Mortal Kombat made a cameo in Nao's mind saying, _'Finish Her! ' _

Nao shook her head once again. _'I'm going crazy, aren't I?' _

The longest day of Nao's life just got longer. Nao attempted to lift Natsuki up, but to no avail. Natsuki's foot was caught on the window sill below them.

'_Great. Just freaking fantastic.'_

Nao grip slowly loosened. _'Shit. At this rate I'm gonna drop her!'_

Natsuki continued to slip from Nao's grasp. Nao attempted to turn around to try to get a passing nurse's attention, but she was already too far out of the window to even see the room. Nao looked past Natsuki on to the people on the ground level. People were oblivious to the situation that was unfurling on the 16th floor.

As the seconds past, Nao's strength was dying. Her grip then slackened altogether.

'_Oh shit, KUUUU-GA!'_

--

Author: -pant- we -pant- lost her -pat-

Natsuki: Holy shit! She's FAST.

Author: -nods- like a cat or something. Hey.. I think it's in OUR best interest for us to...

Natsuki: ...yes?

Author: ...for us to...sacrifice one of us. Namely you.

Natsuki: -sweat drops- I'm about to open up a can of whoop-ass on your face.

Author: Come on! We have to save the children. Won't SOMEBODY please think of the children?!

Natsuki: -face plants- Dude, you're technically an adult.

Author: So what? You're the older one here, go sacrifice yourself for me!

Natsuki: ONE DAY! ONLY ONE DAY! NOT EVEN!

Author: -backs away slowly-...uh...

Nao: AHEM. –appearing behind Natsuki-

Natsuki: Oh FLIP.

--

_You just survived the second chapter of 'I'm With Stupid'! Unfortunately the author is not responsible for the 5+ mins. you wasted reading this fic. Or for the permanent loss of brain cells! CHEERS._


	3. Chapter 3

Nao shut her eyes, expecting to hear some indication of Natsuki landing. She waited. After hearing nothing, she opened her eyes once more. Natsuki was still holding onto Nao.

'_OMFG. Thats a relief!' _Nao attempted to lift her blue-haired friend back into the window.

'_Great. JUST great. Of all the times to pass out, she picks now! WHY does she have a freaking death grip?! Well thank god for that. But at this rate we're both gonna fall!'_

"KUGA! Wake the fuck up! It's not funny anymore!" Nao attempted once more to lift the bluenette back safety of hospital room. Natsuki was stuck.

"KUGA! Let me go if you want to die! Damn it! NATSU-KIII!"

Time seemed to have slowed down when Natsuki's eyes fluttered open. The words coming out of Nao's mouth came out all garbled. Natsuki looked up at Nao, seeing her wrists holding onto her. She then realized that she felt no ground beneath her. Natsuki looked down. Time sped up again.

"HOLY FUCK!"

Natsuki started to wriggle, struggling to lift herself up towards the window, which resulted in Nao loosening her grip.

"Quit SQUIRMING, fat ASS! You're going to kill BOTH of us!"

Nao's comment distracted Natsuki from their current predicament. She angrily replied, "HEY! I am NOT FAT!" Natsuki then huffed. _'I think I just admitted to her that I'm an ass...'_

"Whatever, moron! Look where you got us now!"

Natsuki looked down again, and saw people the size of ants walking up and down the streets. She started hyperventilating. _'I'm going to die. I'm going todie. I'm goingtodie. I'mgoingtodie. I'mgoingtodie.' _Natsuki plus height equals instant death. (Not literally. Well maybe .. Actually yeah, it can go both ways. Go figure.) _'Ohshit, ohshit, ohshit, ohshit.'_

"What the hell happened?!"

"Well, first you started being a bitch-"Nao started, grunting from holding on to Natsuki.

"TELL ME AFTER WE SURVIVE THIS NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCE, WOMAN!!"

"-Right." Nao then grinned her evil grin, as evil as grins get. (OMG TONGUE TWISTER! Ahem. Just take my word for it, it meant bad news for Natsuki.) _'Maybe I should take this chance to give her a little 'help' with her ... Decision-making'_

Nao lowered her head so that she can speak into Natsuki's ear.

"But before we do that ... You have to promise me something."

"What?! Quit joking around!"

"Do you promise me?"

"Why are you doing this now?!"

"It's a simple yes or no... So do you promise?"

"Come on, Nao! You're threatening me now?! Pull me up!"

"Yes or no, Kuga!"

'_Is she SERIOUS?!' "....."_ Natsuki tightened her grip on Nao.

"You know....it's not the fall that kills you, it's the landing."

Nao grinned. Fear was now evident in Natsuki's eyes.

"Nao, this isn't funny!....COME ON!"

Nao ignored Natsuki's pleas. Nao was more than capable of pulling a conscious Natsuki up; she just loved screwing with her head. She slowly began to loosen her grip on Natsuki's wrists. Natsuki's eyes widened with fear. She desperately pleaded to Nao. _'Checkmate.' _

"Fuck you, Nao! Jesus, let me up. I'll promise! Just let me up!"

Natsuki felt herself being lifted back up into the window. As soon as her whole body was through the window, Nao let go of her arm causing her to fall on the floor, face first. Ouch.

"You have no spine, Kuga." Nao said playfully, as she side-stepped from a falling Natsuki.

Natsuki, after landing on the floor, sighed in relief and mumbled 'Bitch'. Nao ignored her comment. She continued,

"I was going to help you up anyway ... But since you said you'd promise..."

Nao paused and waited. She received no response from Natsuki. She was still on the floor, however she was shivering. Nao went to her side and poked the back of Natsuki's head. After getting no response, Nao flipped Natsuki over onto her back. Natsuki was unconscious, once again, sweating profusely.

'_I guess I was being a bit cruel to her. Who knew the 'Lone Wolf' would be afraid of heights? _Nao thought sarcastically. _'Way to be a mega bitch, Yuuki.' 'Ugh, damn it.'_

'_That's like the third time she's been out. What's wrong with her?' _Nao took Natsuki's arm, and placed it over her shoulder. Picking Natsuki up, Nao shuffled over to Natsuki's bed.

'_She's lighter than she looks. Speaking of looks ... She looks like- No! Bash Kuga later. We need to do some damage control now.' _

After placing Natsuki back into bed, Nao covered her with her blanket. Just as Natsuki was all tucked in, the residing doctor came in.

"Ah, Kuga-san! Long time no se- Oh Hello. I'm Doctor Sagisawa"

"Hi, Doctor. Nice to meet you.

After shaking hands, Nao decided to ask about Natsuki's condition.

"So could you tell me if she's okay? She looks... Terrible."

"Well, her body is showing signs of stress... For quite long period of time now. That's what we think caused her to faint earlier on this afternoon. But before I continue .. May I ask what relations you have with our patient?"

Nao clasped her hands together and looked at Natsuki's frail state. _'Curiosity killed the cat, didn't it Kuga.'_ Nao paused, letting her eyes water. Nao turned to the doctor,

"She's my girlfriend!" Insert distressed sob here.

"Is it only stress?! Are you completely SURE? She won't DIE on me will she?! I won't be able to live without her!" Insert another hysterical sob here.

The doctor was surprised with Nao's display. Nao 'sobbed', crossing her arms protectively around her chest. Nao fell to her knees. She looked up at the doctor with pleading eyes, trying to convey the message of _'Tell me what's wrong with her, you lab-coat-wearing-douche bag!' _

The Doctor looked onto his clip board. After quickly scanning Natsuki's medical charts he said, "Miss, it's nothing you should be too worried about. She seems to be perfectly healthy. We've come to believe that her insomnia is cause of her fainting spells. However, her insomnia is triggered by something else. But according to medical tests, she's clean of any drugs, stimulants and hormones that would cause insomnia. There is no background of any mental disorders. We believe whatever is causing it ... it may be a personal crisis."

Nao blinked once. Then twice. _'But she's never mentioned a 'personal crisis' or her... insomnia... What? I really don't know anything about her, do I?'_

Nao looked over to doctor bent down to give Nao a reassuring pat on her shoulder. And gently began to pick her up off the floor.

The Doctor continued, "To put it very simply, her insomnia was wearing down her body. And in response, her body shut down in order to recuperate. So just make sure she doesn't over exert herself anymore. And make sure she's getting at least 4 to 6 hours of sleep for the next 6 months. "

'_Personal crisis?...' _

"I'll let her sleep some more. She can go when she's woken up. I'll prescribe some medication for her to help with the insomnia. Just follow the instructions on the bottle. Remember to pick the medication up at the pharmacy on the ground floor. You have a good evening now, miss."

The Doctor turned away to leave the room. He was nearly out the door when Nao stopped him.

"When you treated her," the doctor halted and turned to face Nao once more.

"When you treated her before... was she sick then?"

The doctor crossed his arms and tapped his chin with his pen. "No... Well that last time she was. She had a couple of broken ribs ... scrapes and bruises. But before that, Kuga-san would normally come to visit one of the patients. She's been visiting them for quite some time now."

Nao nodded her head. _'I wonder who she was visiting...'_

The doctor excused himself once more and left the room. Nao sighed in relief. She wiped away her fake tears, and dusted herself off. Nao tapped Natsuki on her head.

"Wake up, Kuga. I know you're awake."

Emerald eyes opened up and stared into a pair of lime-green eyes. Natsuki then shifted herself onto her side to face Nao. Natsuki gave her a questioning gaze.

"I saw your eyes flutter open when the Doctor came in. And you tensed up when I asked the doctor about you just now."

Nao paused, unsure of how to approach the issue of Natsuki's health. Nao continued, "So Kuga ... how are you?"

"Fine," Natsuki curtly said, "So what was that whole act about? Huh?" It was clear that Natsuki was not entertained by Nao's fantastical 'grammy-nominated' performance with the doctor.

"I... okay I'm going to get a little corny here. But we-we're f-friends right?... If something is bothering you... I-I want you to be able to t-tell m-m-me about it. Ew chick flick moment. 'Scuse me"

Nao gagged and Natsuki looked surprised. '_ 'Nao is caring...For ME, Nao. Caring. These two words are NEVER together in a single sentence! ...Maybe when they are separated by the conjunction 'isn't'.' _

Natsuki shrugged it off, "Whatever."

Nao, after gagging, started once more. She stamped her feet in frustration.

"You know what I mean!... just don't make me say that again. Ever. But yeah. I-I may not be able to help, but I'll l-lend you an ear... an-and maybe...a shoulder."

Nao cringed. _'Ew sappy moment, sappy moment! Ick!'_

Natsuki nodded and turned away. All the sudden they heard a voice from the doorway.

"Now to take another perfect panty shot! I'm gonna catch them all! Oh where did she go? I missed it."

It was Natsuki's hospital room roomie. Nao was red with embarrassment, realizing that the old man was looking at her underwear while she holding Natsuki out the window. Natsuki pulled back the curtains once more, surprising the old man once more.

"Hey, old man! Have you no respect?! This girl is almost 50 years younger that you! She is as old as your granddaughter. That's sick, you damn pedophile. Have you no shame?! If I weren't so tired right now, I'd kick your ass to next month! Freaking pervert."

As the old man quickly retreated to his makeshift fort, Natsuki aimed her extra pillow at him.

"GET OUT!"

The old man scurried out the door, leaving Nao and Natsuki alone once more. Natsuki continued to glare at the doorway, in case the old pervert came back. Nao was surprised by Natsuki's display of ... heroism?

"Uh...Thanks Kuga. You didn't have to ... But I got to say, I think you over did it with the pillow."

"Whatever... Least he didn't get both of us." mumbled Natsuki.

Nao looked confused. Natsuki decided to finally speak up to explain her actions.

"When you were holding me out the window...my foot got caught remember?" Natsuki glared at Nao, "I saw somebody from the room below us...and a camera flash."

Natsuki, red as a traffic light, crossed her arms and looked away. Nao felt a need to giggle. _'That old man managed to get up-skirt shots of Natsuki... hilarious!' _She couldn't help it anymore, and Nao burst out laughing at Natsuki's misfortune.

The older girl grew even redder by the second (if that's even possible). Natsuki decided to take this opportunity to chuck another pillow at Nao. Nao caught the pillow with ease.

"You really CAN'T teach an old dog new tricks, eh Kuga?"

"Shut up."

After calming herself down, awkward silence began to fill the room. All the sudden Natsuki spoke up.

"Why?" Nao looked at Natsuki. She closed her eyes shut. eing reminded of recent happenings, Nao's smile turned into a frown. Anger and frustration soon consumed her. Moments later, Nao sighed in frustration. The older girl only looked at her questioningly. Natsuki finally broke the silence.

"Hey, what's happening in that head of yours?"

"Nothing."

"Really? I thought Blondes were suppose to be the dumb ones." Natsuki cocked an eyebrow.

Nao continued to ignore the topic. Silence fell upon the pair once more.

"Come on tell me what's up." Natsuki attempted once more.

"You KNOW what's up."

The blue-haired girl was once again confused. ".. Uh.. The sky?"

Nao faceplanted. "Ha. NO, you moron!"

Natsuki was getting frustrated. "What! The sky? The roof? Lighting Fixtures? Why don't you freaking tell me. I can't read your fricking mind, Nao! Was it a bet? To improve your image?! Why can't you tell me?!"

The younger girl rolled her eyes and looked away.

Natsuki stared her down.

"What's the point? It's not like you can or even WANT to do anything about it. I'd be wasting my breath anyway."

Nao turned away from Natsuki, looking out the window. From there the sun was almost setting. _'Mai is gonna be pissed. Hopefully 'pissed' drunk to even notice we weren't there...'_

Expecting the older girl to be chewing her a new asshole, she was surprised when Natsuki said, in a strangely soft and comforting voice, "Nao, you don't know unless you try. I know that you have a good reason to ...ask me that. Tell me. Remember what you said earlier about me opening up to you more? The same goes for me. I want you to tell me. Just tell me what's wrong."

Nao turned around and looked Natsuki in the eyes. Frustration, desperation and anger were present in Nao's eyes. Tears began to stream down her face.

" 'What's wrong?' You should be asking about what is RIGHT. Everything is just so fucked up! The fucking Carnival, school, friends, family... LIFE! Just EVERYTHING! Everything is just falling apart right now!"

Natsuki remained silent, gazing sympathetically at Nao. The older girl was all too familiar with what Nao was feeling, as she had experienced them herself a bit ago. Natsuki managed to get up off the bed to walk (actually, hobble) over to Nao, and took Nao's arm to lead her to the hospital bed to sit.

Now that they were both sitting on the bed, Natsuki handed Nao some tissue paper. While Nao was cleaning herself up, Natsuki made herself comfortable on the bed again. Natsuki looked out the window.

"Nao, I know things haven't always been going in your favour. And everything seems so damn difficult, like the whole world is against your existence. This may not be what you want to hear, but I'm going to say it anyway whether you like it or not."

Natsuki paused to smile, "You just have to keep going, just keep going. You can't let whatever it is get you down. I know you have it in you to get out of whatever situation you're in...I have complete faith in you, you'll definitely get out of it. These past few years... you've changed into this whole new amazing person."

Nao looked at Natsuki with disbelief. Natsuki gave her the signal that she was getting to her explanation.

"It's true! You changed a whole deal since....you know. But it was a good change. You may not notice it, but it's completely true! You changed a lot for the better. Now...I don't want to get hurt... so I'm not going to say anything more than that."

Natsuki smirked as the younger girl glared at her. And continued,

"Before you melt from this chick flick moment we're having, I want you to know that you have friends to back you up. There's Mai, Mikoto, Aoi ... and uh sometimes Chie... Midori ... when she's not drunk off her ass...a-and there's me. We'll try our best to help you when you need it. The only catch is... you have to ask for it when you need it."

Noticing that Nao was cracking a smile at the comment about Midori, Natsuki smiled herself and gave herself a mental pat on that back. Natsuki continued, "So when it's all over and done, you'll look back and laugh. You'll laugh when you realize that you were bugging out something so ... so little that you actually let it control your life. And once it's over, you can smile at the world and tell them to go fuck themselves. Personally, that's my favourite part."

Natsuki then put up her middle finger to no one in particular, but maybe she was directing it to the her roomie. Natsuki and Nao laughed. Comfortable silence once again filled the hospital room.

"Thanks, Kuga."

The bluenette just flipped her hand, motioning that it was nothing. Both girls enjoyed the silence and the view of the now setting sun from the hospital window.

--

_Present..._

Kuga Natsuki and Yuuki Nao turn the corner and entered a colourful building. As the automatic doors slid open they were greeted by their Telling the hostess that they were joining one of the party rooms, they also placed their drinks. Approaching their usual room, Natsuki and Nao both took in a deep breath and faced each other.

"What if they don't buy it? What if it doesn't work, Kuga?"

"We'll just do what we practiced. Call me Natsuki, damn it!"

"Whatever, you ready?"

Hesitatingly, they took each others' hand, and intertwined their fingers.

"Wait!"

Natsuki let go of Nao's hand and grabbed a glass of pepsi (PRODUCT PLACEMENT), and downed it. She then started patting her cheeks until they were a pinkish hue.

"What the hell are you doing, Kuga?"

"I look like crap now I don't want people to know I'm ...having problems..." Nao sighed.

"Lemme help."

Nao helped straighten Natsuki hair, combing through it to remove the knots. _'Her hair is really soft.' _

"I totally appreciate you doing this for me. I don't know what I would've done if you had said 'no'." Nao then started to help straighten Natsuki's school uniform.

"And for fair warning, I'm gonna need you to play it up a bit. Remember what we discussed, okay?" Natsuki nodded with determination as Nao had both her hands on Natsuki's waist, adjusting her skirt. Natsuki blushed lightly at the contact.

"Don't be so afraid to touch me. We need them to think that we're together. If we can get them to believe it, everything else will be set." Natsuki blushed harder. Nao gave her a once over before giving her a nod of approval.

"Let's do this." Nao paused and looked uneasy towards Natsuki. _'How do we make our entrance? Holding hands? Piggy-back?...'_

All the sudden she felt an arm slip around her waist and a hand slipping into the secret pocket of the skirt of the school uniform. Nao turned around to see that the arm belonged to our blue-haired hero. She blushed at Natsuki's bold move. Natsuki gave Nao a comforting smile.

"Let's." The pair opened the door and entered the room. The room that was once filled with loud music and girls fell silent.

--

AN: Thanks SOOO MUCH for enduring this chapter! I've rushed it A LOT because shit happened that I just want to forget and also because there are still too many SHITNAT, ahem, I mean SHIZNAT fics. (Honestly, that was a typo... but I'm kind of feeling a bit too lazy to fix it...) I plan to revise later, but I just wanted to get this chapter out to piss off some people- I mean to let the public enjoy the naonat of my lame-ass fic. ( i should stop half-assing this XD).

AN 2: Thanks again to those who took the time to read and comment on my first chapter of my first fic. I appreciate it a lot, seriously. I now understand why authors are so review-hungry. To be honest, I was going paranoid that you readers wouldn't like it but then I remembered that I was doing this for me. But I would've liked a bit more feedback about my fic. But I guess it was also expected as the summary says 'NatNao'. Heh okay I'll shut up now. Leave a comment if you will. Happy Holidays! =]


End file.
